


Downright Cosmopolitan

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Teenage Misty makes a late night emergency call to her best friend about the holiday homework, only to go over and find Cordelia has grown hotter over the summer. Progress into a relationship. Just a fluffy Fic!





	Downright Cosmopolitan

Cordelia’s phone vibrated from its suffocating place situated under her pillow at an ungodly 3 o'clock in the morning.  The girl moaned into her sheets, rolling on one side to uncover her phone, wincing harshly at the bright illumination that glared back at her. The teenagers first instinct was to turn off her phone, after all she had school tomorrow, and tests, but Cordelia couldn’t bring herself to ignore the text when she registered the contact: Misty Day.

She and Misty had always been inseparable best friends, starting when they met at the age of four when Misty and her family had moved to the same town, attending the same elementary school; it continued when they were both in freshmen year and were seated together in both Maths and science, (they had later persuaded all of their teachers to let them sit side by side, seeing as how well they got on together). Misty was her helping hand all of the time when things got a little unsteady at home, she could tell her best friend anything and she would always listen to her without criticism or judgment.

Similarly, Cordelia would always help her best friend with everything that she could, which mostly consisted of assignments and homework, but of course, the little Goode was best in their class and didn’t mind tutoring the Cajun when they had free periods, or after school tucked away in either girls bedroom.

How could she not, anyway? Cordelia Goode, was absolutely smitten with her best friend.

The phone screen lit up again, this time alerting Delia of an incoming call, again with Misty’s contact casting her whole room aglow. The girl accepted the call, shifting slightly to press her ear to the phone and prop herself up on her elbows.

“What is it, Mist?” Cordelia mumbled tiredly into the receiver, voice hoarse from sleep still drenched with fatigue as she forced herself to sit up, bringing the duvet up with her. It was a cold night and the low temperature caused goosebumps to shower across her bare arms.

“English” came an agitated reply, toned with the too familiar Cajun drawl. Misty didn’t sound half as tired as she herself did, but knowing her best friend, Misty would most likely be sprawled out in the middle of her carpet, surrounded by books and notes that she just opened that afternoon, and sat in between two piles of cans. Redbull to drink and redbull that she had finished, in order to keep herself awake.

“English?” Cordelia parroted, more confused by her friend’s one word answer than a whole lesson of AP Maths. What the hell was Misty talking about?

“English.” The wild blonde repeated over the line, rather sluggish as if she had just finished a tantrum off with another swig of energy drink. “The whole readin’ assignment for Ms. Delphine’s class. Did ya finish it yet?”

 _Did she finish it?_ Did _she_ , Cordelia Goode, finish a reading task that was handed to her two weeks prior… of course she had! She had read it entirely the day after it was set, made analytical notes on colour co-ordinated post-its, she had linked the dynamic tension with the opening and foreshadowing features and had even highlighted references in which she found most important and open for discussion. Misty probably hadn’t even opened the book yet.

Cordelia could feel the lull of sleep dragging her back to her mattress, but still, she rubbed her eyes with her fingers that weren’t clutching her phone, after all, she knew that her best friend wouldn’t be calling just to check on her summer reading. “Yes. I finished reading last week.” She could hear a gasp followed by a girlish squeal on the other end of the line, and Goode can only imagine the curly haired blonde fist-bumping the air and the image brought a sweet smile to Cordelia’s lips. “Wait a second, you cheeky monkey, you know I’ve finished my assignment, I _told_ you I’d finished it… so why are you asking?” The older girl inquired with a smirk tugging at her delicate features.

There was a long pause following the question, and despite the fact Cordelia was expecting Misty to have fallen asleep already, she was instead met with a prolonged whine, a mere exaggerated “Cordeliiiaaaa” from the line. “Ya got ta help me with English. Ya know how I jus’ don’ understand… I can’t make heads nor tails outta it. It’s so hard. Too many words. I like chemistry. I’m a chemistry kinda-gal. Why would she do such a thing to me?” Misty whined at a million miles a minute.

Cordelia let loose a sigh as she reached up to massage her foggy eyes, still adjusting to the dark silhouetted shapes in her room. “How many energy drinks have you had Misty? And how did you get them past your mother?” the girl asked, knowing that Misty adored her sleep, (waking Misty up after a sleepover was near impossible) and she wouldn’t be awake at this time of morning of her own frustration due to an English assignment.

“Two,” her best friend replied innocently, leaving the line to go silent for a split second whilst the other girl processed the answer. Two energy drinks gave Misty roughly enough life to get her through a Monday morning… ‘two’ was not an accurate answer.

If Cordelia could only see her, she would give the Cajun a glance of practised disapproval (it was hard to do that in front of Misty’s puppy-dog blue eyes), but still, she settled for a heaved sigh given the circumstances that the two were unfortunately, not face to face. “Two cans?” Goode prodded interrogatingly. The line went silent again.

“Two boxes… but I’ve stopped now!” Misty finally confirmed sounding like she had just been caught red-handed and the shorter girl groaned, knowing full well that those cans came in packs of six. She wondered briefly if her best friend had already experienced her sugar rush yet.

Cordelia took the phone from her ear for a brief moment and checked the digital clock that sat on her nightstand. “Mist… It’s only three fifteen in the morning,” she sated without any spite, more pure concern and worry that lavished her tone. “God” she groaned again, running her hand over her face and blinked forcefully just to make sure she didn’t sleep. How on earth could she fall asleep when Misty was on the phone with her? “You haven’t even slept, have you?

“Guilty,” the girl whispered almost breathlessly as if she had been walking. “Ya know how I can’t sleep when I get all worried ‘bout these test things… not ta mention I needed fresh air. Hence, you.” Misty finished, with a voice that sounded too smug for this situation.

Her sleep-addled brain took a few minutes to register what Misty had said. “What? You mean you’re here?” she quickly scrambled up from her spotless bed so fast that her legs got tangled in the sheets, bringing half her bedding with her as she peaked through her window. And sure enough, there’s a curly-haired blonde sitting cross-legged on the wall, a phone clutched to her ear and smiling up to the very same window.

“What the- Misty? What are you doing here?” Eventually, Cordelia detangled herself from their warm-blanket shackles and began padding quietly down the hall, carefully avoiding making any noise while she makes her way past her mother’s room.

“I just had to see ya Dee,” Misty confessed softly through the receiver.

There was a flutter of something warm and sweet and affectionate habituating in the older girls stomach. Misty may not be the most organised, self-respecting girl at college, and didn’t have as high standards or grades as Cordelia, but to her, her best friend was perfect, and that didn’t stop the feeling of the butterflies that blossomed in Goode’s gut.

“Come to the back door. I’m letting you in.” she whispered over the phone, balancing the cell between her cheek and her shoulder while simultaneously disengaging the locks. She was unlocking the last bolt when the Cajun tapped on the glass panel and the curly blonde grinned at her friend with straight white teeth and half-lidded, immaculate blue eyes.

“Delia!” Misty practically tackled her best friend to the floor like an untamed puppy. It had been the first time they had seen each other since they had broken up for the holiday. Misty had been whisked away to Florida for the summer and all though they had called each other hundreds of times throughout the break, nothing compared to seeing her again. But after a second of obsessive hugging, Misty paused momentarily stunned by the obvious physical change. “What in the name of… what happened ta ya?” The Cajun fussed in awe, pushing her curls out of her eyes.

Cordelia blushed softly, cheeks growing warm. She had an arm-full of Misty Day and she was all-too reluctant to let go. The younger girl felt amazing in her arms, almost like she was made for Misty or Misty was made for her. “Nothing, just…” she failed to explain, all the while Day brought her back for another hug. It was hardly fair that Misty had grown taller than her over the summer, after an eternity of taunting the Cajun that had been smaller than her in their years growing up.

 “Aww, c’mon.” the tanned girl cooed, finally stepping back to admire her best friend. “Ya grew hotter over the summer. I’m gonna need ta beat boys and girls with a stick the day after tomorrow.” She spoke like she was taking notes for her next big project (Despite Misty’s big projects included mostly red-bull and tears). Cordelia had told her best friend about her bisexuality before anybody else and she had definitely been the most understanding.

Misty’s soft fingers began trailing over Cordelia’s tighter frame, Puberty was certainly one very talented fellow. She looked gorgeous. Her touch trailed across Goode’s waist that now had a definite curve, training down to the opposite curve of her hips in touchy admiration

“Mist, wha—?” The older girl squeaked when the Cajun pulled up her shirt to study her body in more detail. She knew it was more of Misty’s natural curiosity rather than any sexual intention but that did not stop her pubescent hormonal anatomy from twitching under Misty’s ministrations. They had always been confident around each other, after all, they had showered together all the time since the age of five. Still, the surprise caused Cordelia to back away, only to find herself pressed against the kitchen counter.

Fingers started stroking up her toned sides then thumbs tracing the elastic of her sports bra, completely dumfounded how much her only best friend had grown over the holiday. She didn’t have breasts yet, it was hardly fair that Cordelia could look so darn attractive. Still, the shorter girl shivered from the cool air.

“Cordeliaaaa” Misty comment with a long whine, soft hands resting on her flat stomach. “How did ya get from pretty ta super hot in like a month? It’s inhumanly possible! The toning definition ain’t even flabby. Ya look like one a those Models! Ya downright Cosmopolitan.”

“Misty…” Delia answered shakily, trying not to blush at the idea of getting compared to those gorgeous magazine women, “Come on, get off me,”

“But Cordelia,” The curly blonde whined again, a small pout on her lips.

Goode sighed and firmly took hold of her best friends hands and pulled down his shirt. “It’s nearly four am, Misty, on the day before school. I just really want to go back to bed and sleep before all the school work makes me too busy to get a decent night’s sleep.” She admitted, still rather cold in just her shirt and shorts.

“Oh,” Day tried her best not to look dejected, biting on her lower lip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think… I… I should go.” But Cordelia was not letting go of her wrist, beckoning her in the other direction.

“Mother, won’t mind feeing another mouth for breakfast.” Cordelia whispered quietly, a smile softly gracing her lips. Her dark eyes lowered to the wooden kitchen floor and can’t help avoid Misty’s innocent seeking gaze. There was a faint hint of pink highlighting her cheeks, and Cordelia hoped that the dark would do its best to ide the fact. “Let’s just go back to my room and sleep. Tomorrow… later, when the sun has properly risen, I'll help you go over the reading material.” She corrected, finally lifting her gaze.

The Cajun blinked one, twice, then her eyes grew wide and lips pulled into a beam of delight. “Really?” she threw her arms around Cordelia’s neck one more time. “Ya the bestest best friend ever! I mean it Delia! Point one ta Misty Day, summer reading, zero. Yeah!” she mused with a laugh that was way too infectious.

Cordelia rolled her eyes to stop herself from grinning like a dork, proceeding simply to tug on Misty’s arm and leads the girl up the stairs. It’s not the first time that her best friend had slept over with neither parents’ consent, and on a school night, but both families were alright with the fact. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer in her chest. It was the first time they slept over since she realized she like-liked Misty, that was the problem.

Once they reach her room, Cordelia bit her lip, forgetting the mess from the earlier shenanigans: the sheets are on the floor, the bedside table is in disarray, her headphones had scattered across the floor to the other side of the room and her cell phone charger lays haphazardly thrown on the bed.

“I’m sorry for the—” she was cut off by the sight of Misty stripping her grey hoodie then her skin-tight jeans until she was left with a soft-looking tank top and her red boyshorts. “Wh–why are you taking off your clothes?!” Cordelia stammered almost stupidly. They had slept together many ways by now: pyjamas, onesies, fully clothed, in T-shirts, in underwear, there was no reason for this to be odd.

Misty settled herself in beside the wall and snorted, laughing gently to herself. “Chill, Delia. Ya know that sleeping with ya is like sleeping next to a furnace!” She commented calmly, chuckling still. She patted the wide, but still too-narrow, space on Cordelia’s bed, prompting the older girl to lay back down beside here. “Up here, squirt… uh, hot girl. Don’t think I can call ya squirt anymore. Ya flippin’ gorgeous!” she admitted, laughing some more.

The Cajun’s eyes were drooping and she’s got less and less control of her brain-to-mouth filter. It wasn’t that Cordelia minded, not at all. She loved sleep-drowsy Misty. It was one of the only times when the wild girl became completely unguarded.

“Cordeliaaa” Misty whined a few minutes later, cheek mashed onto the pillow as she curls onto her side, golden tresses splayed messily. In these moments she looks more like the fourteen year-old that she really is rather than the High School senior she pretends to be. With advance science classes and two-grades above her regular age group in botanics, Misty Day looked very much like a child when she’s asleep. “Cordeliaaa….” She whined like one too.

The shorter girl smiled affectionately, hidden by the shadows where she knows that her best friend couldn’t see her, and after the second complaint, she crawled into bed, because she can’t stand how desperate the younger girl sounds. She laid down on her side, her back facing her best friend. She loved her, but they both needed sleep if they were going to survive classes tomorrow, and somehow, she didn’t think they would sleep much if they talked all night long.

Something cold touched the back of her neck, causing her spine to arch in harsh reflex. Before she realized it, Misty had burrowed her cold face into her sleek, straight hair, wrapping her arms around her torso, and threw a leg over her hip, conveniently turning her best friend into a life-size organic pillow.

“Warm,” she murmured happily, snuggling into the girls back, assuming the position of the big spoon. Cordelia loved sleeping like this. Sometimes she would lay awake to feel Mist’s hot breath ghost the nape of her neck, or sometimes her lip pressed to the soft skin, sending tingles throughout her whole body.

“Good night, Misty,” the older girl whispered, her fingertips tracing patterns on the back of her best friends hands as the other embraced her comfortably from behind.

“G'mornin’ Delia,” Misty mumbled back, already sounding like she was half asleep, her deep, steady breaths warming her flesh ever so soothingly.

Cordelia Goode spent the rest of the early morning recounting their reading assignment in her head, so that, come proper light, she could retell the story to Misty with as much detail as possible and watch at those gorgeous blue eyes light-up with joy.


End file.
